This invention relates to projectiles adapted to be ballistically implanted into animals.
The art is replete with projectiles or bullets designed to be fired into animals with a view to disabling or killing the animal. Typically such projectiles have a high average density of about 10 grams per cubic centimeter, and are designed for deep penetration of animal flesh and for delivering great shocking power which causes maximum trauma to the animal.